


You Love Her

by ro_shepard



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Ardat-Yakshi, F/M, Meditation, Realized Love, Subtle Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_shepard/pseuds/ro_shepard
Summary: Thane is not a fan of Samara using Shepard as bait for an ardat-yakshi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This short, Shrios-based story could fit in my Misadventures series or stand alone. Regardless, I hope that you enjoy!

Thane inhaled deeply and allowed his declining lungs to fill calmly, deliberately.  After a moment, his exhale was just as meticulous and the motions were repeated. His hands rested motionlessly against his folded legs as he continued to meditate.

Thane enjoyed these moments of peace. Meditations were often the only chance that Thane had to escape his personal demons, his pains, and his encroaching death. This time was private - even to his gods, though he did use the envisioned sounds of Kalahira's shores to help quiet his mind. For years, Thane had meditated in solitude, only occasionally sharing moments with his wife, Irikah; however, since his brief time on board the Normandy, he had meditated three times with the asari justicar.

Thane admired Samara. Her sense of Code provided a welcomed sense of unhindered justice, yet he also knew that such a strict code did not leave room for social interaction. Samara was lonely - hauntingly so. Thane knew that for a fact, which is why he had always accepted her invitations to sit and re-center. Thane could almost consider Samara a confidant.

Though they honored separate gods, the asari's spirituality was similar to his own. That commonality had been... welcomed. Thane's terms were strictly friendly in nature, yet there were times that Thane sensed that the justicar would be open to more.

As appealing as Samara was - physically and spiritually - Thane's own code prevented anything further than friendship from taking place. Unexpectedly, over the past few weeks, Thane had found that his desires had focused elsewhere. The human commander had captivated him in ways that he had not been prepared or imagined. Quite frankly, after the death of his wife, Thane had believed that no other could move him the way that Irikah had and yet, Arashu had placed another siha in his path, stirring him once again from his battle sleep. It was  unnerving. His feelings for the human siha were...complicated. Unclear. Something to be addressed at a later time.

Mutual companionship was not the only reason why Thane was now sitting with the powerful asari. He wanted to talk with her. He had caught wind of the justicar's mission to apprehend an ardat-yakshi, using Commander Shepard as bait. That was not acceptable as had been made apparent by the growing pit in Thane's stomach. The mission was too dangerous, the request too bold, and Shepard, with her kind, yet determined-to-help nature...

Thane slowly opened his eyes and beheld the passing heavens in front of him. His concern and care for the human commander disrupted his concentration. The thought of Shepard as a lifeless shell, no longer a siha to the known universe, used and drained, those were thoughts that haunted Thane to his core. He could not allow the foolish plan to be executed. A solemn frown slid over his face. 

"Something is troubling you, Thane. I can feel the change in your aura," Samara said as she continued to meditate with closed eyes. "Speak your mind if you wish."

Thane stood quietly and walked toward the large window of the observation deck, taking in the humbling view. He rested his hands behind his back.

"This mission you have planned with Shepard, regarding the ardat-yakshi...please reconsider your request to use her as bait."

The crackling glow of the justicar's biotics dimmed as Samara slowly opened her eyes.

"That I cannot do," she stated simply.

Thane lowered his head in silent frustration,  "You know what they are capable of Samara. You would risk humanity's first Spectre to lure this... creature?"

"Is that not what being a Spectre entails, Thane Krios? Facing danger and death for the safety of the innocent?" Samara asked,  tilting her head to the assassin, though she could not see his face.

"Not her," Thane stated firmly. He turned around to face the justicar, "Not her, Samara. Use me instead. At least I can defend myself if need be."

 Samara gave a curious look, "You doubt that Shepard  can defend herself?"

"No. I know that she can. I doubt that she fully understands the nature of her enemy," Thane returned.

"And do you?"

"More than she does."

The justicar shook her head, "This ardat-yakshi would not want you, Thane. Physically you are appealing and sexually desirable, but that is not enough. You are not vulnerable. You are too grounded. This ardat-yakshi would sense that and steer clear of you. Shepard is strong, yet exposed. It is that susceptibility that makes her irresistible as prey."

Thane crossed his arms defiantly, "Why risk so much over this, Samara? This must be personal," he said as he narrowed his dark eyes, "who is this creature to you?"

Samara's crystal eyes roamed over the assassin's face, yet her posture remain poised. Her cause was indeed personal, but she would not disclose the depth to the assassin. Not now. Yet, his determination was admirable. To risk one's own life to save another, desperately so. 

"You love her."

Both of Thane's eyelids blinked simultaneously as the justicar's simple statement sunk into his thoughts.

_You love her._

The notion was not as preposterous or impossible now as it might have been upon his recruitment on Illium. Thane's mind coursed rapidly. He could see her, hear her laugh, smell her sweet scent. He thought of how this remarkable human had so selflessly aided him in saving his son. How she showed genuine interest in his life, in his culture... in him. He thought of how much he had allowed her to _see_ of him.

Thane did love Shepard, whether he was willing to admit it or not. Whether he fully grasped it or not. He would gladly fight alongside Shepard, no matter the odds of the mission. He would her protect her until his last breath. He would die one thousand times over if it meant she would live. He knew these things to be true. 

Samara nodded slowly at the assassin's silence, "I am sorry, Thane. It does not matter who the ardat-yakshi is - only that she must be stopped. The commander has agreed to this. The matter is settled."

Thane stared cooly before heading toward the door, his steps were purposeful and confident.

"I will pray to Amonkira for the success of your hunt, Samara, because I too have a code and like yours, it is not merciful."

Samara did not respond to the assassin as he exited the room. She closed her eyes as her biotics flared once more. While she did not fear the assassin ordinarily, love was a powerful motivator and Thane would make for a dangerous enemy. She took a deep breath.

_Goddess, hear my prayer..._


End file.
